fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kalin Komira
Summary Komi is an OC created by Dragonmasterxyz. Komi is the leader of the Vritra Unit's Juvenile Unit. This group gathers youths in order to investigate various crimes and mysteries around the world. Komi managed to talk Navaria into letting him create said team and thus the Juvenile Unit was created. Komi and his older sister Shila were orphans who were saved by Navaria when they were kidnapped by the serial killer Jack the Ripper and nearly killed. It turns out that Jack killed their parents and was going to finish them off as well. Navaria was able to drive him off, however Jack vowed to kill them. Komi swore that he'd be the first to kill Jack and make him suffer as much as he caused Komi and Shila's parents to suffer. Komi became a detective and trained himself rigorously in Aether and learned many different skills in order to be strong enough to face Jack when need be. Unlike his sister who decided to be more of an information gatherer, he is more of a fighter. When Azora joined Vritra, let's just say Azora's disposition hit a little close to home due to the fact that before his parent's death, Komi would not connect with anyone and cared for nothing other than doing what others told him. He was near emotionless and pushed everyone away with his coldness. He was truly lonely and had not much to live for. He doesn't want Azora to be the same as him, as such he is persistent at making Azora feel emotion and having him have a group of friends he can trust. Personality Komi is a very level headed, but outgoing individual. He is very open and easy to talk to and has all the qualities of a great leader. When it comes to his fellow detectives, Komi serves as a voice of reason for all the unique personalities that swirl in the "Dorms of Chaos". While he's is usually quite friendly, when angered he can get quite intimidating. Due to his natural delinquent look, he has a very intimidating glare. This glare can easily get his teammates in line. Komi notably has a love for painting and selling them for money. Despite his artistic talent, he doesn't actually make them with any real meaning other than to make some extra money. But for the sake of art buffs, he usually bullshits a meaning to his art. When it comes to his sister, a very sensitive side of him is shown. He is usually at the beck and call of his sister and usually can't not do something she requests. This is likely due to the fact that he pushed her away for so long that he wants to make up for it. He is very protective of her as well and if anyone tries to hurt her, he will not hesitate the threaten their very lives. When it comes to anything regarding Jack the Ripper, Komi gets extremely serious and often acts on his own to find information. He never wants to take the risk of his sister even knowing that Jack is near as she gets PTSD just from hearing his name. As such "Jack the Ripper" is a forbidden word to even say at the Vritra base period. To this end, his heart is set on killing Jack. Despite this, he doesn't rush to fight him as he knows Jack is extremely powerful. He makes sure none of his teammates take any missions regarding him either. The bloodlust shows clearly in his eyes when he speaks of Jack. This shows that Komi also has a dark side that not many people get to see. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Kalin Komira Origin: Vastia Order Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Human, Detective Date of Birth: June 10 * Zodiac/Horoscope: Gemini Birthplace: Imperial Capital, Juvaltr Height: 172cm (5'8) Shoe Size: 27 cm (11.5) Likes: Hashbrowns Dislikes: Eggs Eye Color: Purple Hair Color: Platinum Blonde Hobbies: Painting Risk-Rating: B Status: Alive Affiliation: Vritra Unit Previous Affiliation: N/A Themes: N/A Combat Statistics Tier: At least 7-A, 6-A with Vastia Limit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Vastia Mastery, Non-Physical Interaction, Regeneration (High-Mid), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Regeneration Negation (Low-Godly), Martial Arts, Knife and Needle Mastery, Air Manipulation via Wind Artes (Up to A+ class), Electricity Manipulation via Lightning Artes (Up to D class), Ice Manipulation (Up to C class), Darkness Manipulation and Curse Manipulation via Darkness Artes (Up to C+ class), Poison Manipulation, Acid Manipulation and Radiation Manipulation via Poison Artes (Up to S+ Class), Paralysis Inducement, Energy Manipulation via Energy Artes (Up to E+ class), Mind Manipulation and Memory Manipulation via Mental Artes (Up to D class), Soul Manipulation via Spiritual Arts (Up to C class), Existence Erasure via Void Artes (Up to D class), Power Nullification via Nullification Artes (Up to B class), Telekinesis via Psychic Artes (Up to D class), Gravity Manipulation via Gravity Artes (Up to D+ class), Statistics Amplification via Enhancement Artes (Up to C+ class), Statistics Reduction via Reduction Artes (Up to C+ class), Death Manipulation via Death Artes (D class), Can instantly break through barriers and reflectors via Breakthrough Artes (Up to D class), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Trained with Azora to gain the resistance to such powers), Poison Manipulation (Resists all his poisons) and Death Manipulation (Up to A class). Attack Potency: At least Mountain level+ (Physically superior to Doctor Nevermore), Continent level with Vastia Limit (When entering this form, Komi was able to destroy Doctor Nevermore's Cosmic Meteor Speed: FTL (Can effortless react to and counteract basic Light Artes which all move at the speed of light at the very least) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class+, Continent Class with Vastia Limit Durability: At least Mountain level+, Continent level with Vastia Limit Stamina: Very High Range: Melee Range, a few kilometers with projectiles Standard Equipment: Knives and Needles Intelligence: Komi is a very intelligent person and highly skilled fighter and tactician. Combat wise he prefers to end the fight by either incapacitating the opponent or killing them with one of his dangerous needles or kunai. If need be he will fight up close with his knives. Weaknesses: His Vastia Limit is only good for one attack and afterwards he is completely incapacitated. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Armor Piercers:' All of his weapons have the natural ability to naturally be able to pierce even the toughest of armor and skin. *'Killer Wasp:' A section of artes that utilize his needles with each having various effects via special "poisons". **'Organ Slayer:' This poison spreads through the body in order to shut down all organs. **'Killer Killer:' This poison completely obliterates the body from the inside out. **'Power Drain:' This poison rapidly weakens the opponent's Attack Potency and Durability and eventually kills them if they don't get healed. **'Mind Slayer:' This poison that destroys the opponents mind. **'Senseless:' This poison destroys the opponents 5 senses. *'Vastia Limit (Uncontrolled):' A state in which the user heightens their Aura far beyond their normal limits and unleashes unimaginable power. However, those who have not trained their body cannot handle the backlash and end up draining all their Aura while also doing significant damage to their body. In Komi's case, he is not at a level in which he can safely use Vastia Limit with no drawbacks and can only use it for one attack before draining all his Aura and nearly passing out. Key: Early Game Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dragonmasterxyz's Pages Category:Xros Revolution Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Orphans Category:Needle Users Category:Knife Users Category:Poison Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Memory Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Detectives Category:Tragic Characters Category:Leaders Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Curse Users Category:Acid Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6